


俄狄浦斯

by Sanpandy



Category: TFBOYS (Band), UNINE (Band), 时代少年团 | Teens in Times (Band)
Genre: M/M, 乱伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanpandy/pseuds/Sanpandy
Relationships: 陈宥维/王俊凯/刘耀文
Kudos: 7





	俄狄浦斯

5.

王俊凯的身体在生了孩子之后便像是长不大的人一样，不仅很难练出像别人一样结实的肌肉，连带着体毛也变得稀疏，皮肤也比别的男生光滑了不少。他对自己这个身体一开始是有不少怨恨的，男不男、女不女，恶心透了。他还记得高中的时候，在体育馆的更衣室里换衣服时，他总是躲着其他队友。他就怕别人看到自己这副畸形的躯体，他受不得那种目光。如果陈宥维还在的话兴许可以帮自己挡一挡，可现在只有他一个人。  
过了这么多年后的王俊凯不再讨厌自己的身体。他是做偶像出身的，这幅看着长不大的身躯倒是给他一碗吃不完的偶像饭。他的工作室常年都营销着他“不老神话”这样的人设，相比起其他过了而立就如泄气的气球般疯狂地偏离偶像轨道的男偶像们，王俊凯的粉丝也把这营销人设捧得起劲。  
刘耀文在接吻中褪去王俊凯的衣服时也这么觉得。手所触及到的皮肤滑溜溜的，香香软软，好像他怀里抱着的就是个年轻的小姑娘似的。王俊凯的身体像是毒药，诱惑着刘耀文沿着他的脖颈一点点向下，吻过了胸口时他感受到对方浑身的颤抖，刘耀文于是咬着那挺立起的乳首，王俊凯只觉得快感如电流般从胸前传来，只冲头顶。他惊叫出声，环在刘耀文肩上的双手抖动着。刘耀文把人放倒在客厅的沙发上，一手撑过王俊凯头顶，一手卡在对方的腰际揉捏着，顺着腰线向下摸到了王俊凯的下身，于是轻轻握住了那根物事。王俊凯的两条长腿早就盘上了刘耀文的腰，在上下一齐的攻势中还企图把快到嘴边的呻吟声碎在牙尖上。刘耀文抬起头，看着王俊凯，这个往日里在荧幕前高高在上的前辈，现在浑身都被情欲沾染上了淫乱的色彩。一股强烈的征服欲在刘耀文脑内燃烧着，他顾不上先前想了八百回的道德伦理问题，他只想把这个曾在他神坛上的人拉下来，和他一起在人间罪恶的欲望中沉浮。  
刘耀文进入自己的那一瞬间，王俊凯的脑里闪回了很多画面，有和陈宥维温情的时候，有和他争执不休的一幕，更多的是那早已有些迷糊的身体回忆，那看着自己肚子一点点变大的日子。刘耀文挺腰狠狠地顶了他一下，把王俊凯从失神中拉回现实。“你不专心，前辈。”刘耀文像是惩戒似的抵着深处挺进，把王俊凯撞得只会张开嘴、发出压抑却情色的叫声。刘耀文的手原本还在套弄着王俊凯的性器，很快他就发现，在顶撞中王俊凯根本不需要自己手上的安抚，这极度敏感的躯体很懂得从后方得到快乐。在到达高潮的那瞬间，刘耀文把头埋在了王俊凯的脖子旁咬了口。退出来的时候王俊凯锤了他一下：“属狗的吗！”刘耀文窝在他颈窝出笑着，王俊凯推了推他。起来，狗崽子。  
那个晚上过的特别不真实。早上刘耀文是在王俊凯家客房的床上醒来的。对于第一天晚上没能真正爬到前辈的床上去，刘耀文觉得可惜但也窃喜了。谁能想到他也是昨天刚刚见到前辈，晚上就已经在人家客厅里热火朝天了。等他从屋里少男情怀了半天终于出来，想着还能给晨起的前辈来个温情的早安吻时，人已经出门很久了，饭桌上放着一叠纸。刘耀文皱着眉拿起来，才发现是出道站的剧本，王俊凯给自己那些部分圈圈画画了一下，在最后一页纸的空白处潇洒一句话：训练别迟到。  
任谁也不想一夜春宵之后，发现情人压根没有对你的满分表现上心，还是一份只可远观不可亵玩的样子。刘耀文气得牙痒痒。以前只知道王俊凯难伺候，挑剔又龟毛，现在他算是领教到了这人有多不讲情面。他倒是很有兴趣，这把架子端得飞起的前任大流量，究竟还能有多能耐？


End file.
